Chicks Before Dicks
by ryviane
Summary: It's been said that everyone has a doppelgänger — a person that appears as an exact clone. Bella never thought she would meet Edward's doppelgänger - the better, human version.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

Bella Swan glanced up from her lunch and nearly choked on her lemonade. What in the world was he doing here?

She stood up and made her way across the room, weaving among the tables. Plunking herself down in the seat across from his, she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

The copper-haired man looked up, his fork stopping halfway to his mouth. "I'm...eating lunch," he replied slowly, as if that should be obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, but why are you eating it here?"

"Because I work here," he said in that same tone, with a touch of affront in his voice.

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the school year." He put down his fork and stuck out his hand. "Professor Edward Masen. And who might you be?"

She looked at him a little closer. His face was a little thinner, his hair a little shorter, and the topaz eyes were noticeably absent. Still, the resemblance to Edward Cullen was downright eerie. A little flustered, she shook his warm hand. "Bella Swan. I'm sorry, Professor. I thought you were someone else."

"I was hoping that might be the case. Most students wait for their grades before attacking me."

She flushed slightly. "I don't suppose you'd believe that English is my second language and that I really meant to say something completely different?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't think so. It's just that I know most of the professors here..."

"...and you didn't think I was one of them. It's understandable, this is my first year here."

"Welcome to St. Helen's, then." She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make an ass of myself somewhere else."

He laughed. As she walked away, he called after her, "Bella Swan!" When she looked back, he asked, "Just who did you think I was?"

"No one you'd ever want to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

Julie and Bella looked up from their textbooks when Charlotte walked into the room. "I think I'm in love with my English professor," she announced dramatically before flopping onto her bed.

"Weren't you in love with your philosophy professor last week?" Julie asked.

"Well, yes, but this time it's different! You should see him, girls. He has the most gorgeous green eyes, and this adorable dimple in his chin. Totally lickable."

"Sounds like I need to start taking English classes," Bella commented. "Who is this guy?"

"Professor Masen. But don't go getting any ideas, Bella! I saw him first."

Bella stared at her. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Why?"

"It's just...I met Professor Masen a few weeks ago, and he looks a lot like someone I knew. Someone I never wanted to see again."

Charlotte shrugged. "Your loss. I think he's hot."

Uncomfortable with the sudden pang of irrational jealousy in her chest, Bella turned back to her textbook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

The St. Helen's library was quiet on Friday nights, and Bella didn't mind taking the closing shift. It wasn't like she had a social life to speak of, and it gave her a chance to do some studying.

"Bella Swan."

She glanced up, and had to assure herself that, no, Edward Cullen wasn't standing in the library. He was god knows where, repeating high school all over again and had probably found himself another _distraction_.

"Professor Masen. What brings you here on a Friday night?"

"Just doing a little research for my Shakespeare class."

"I think a friend of mine is in that class."

"Really, who?"

"Charlotte Davis."

A slightly panicked look crossed his face. "Right. Charlotte. She's very, um...friendly."

Bella laughed. "She is definitely that. And she's quite impressed with you, too."

He sighed. "I was afraid of that. She seems like a very sweet girl, but..."

"But she's your student," Bella finished for him. "She knows that, but sometimes I don't think she can help flirting. Just try not to break her heart."

"I'll do my best. I should get to work now. It was nice seeing you, Bella."

"You too, Professor. I'll be here until closing, so let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

At five minutes to eleven, Bella gathered all of her books into her backpack, and went to do a final walk-through of the library. The card reader on the front door would stop admitting people promptly at 10:50, but she couldn't leave until everyone was out of the building.

She shooed a few students out of the study rooms, and then took the stairs up to the second floor. It appeared deserted, but she still made her way between the stacks. There was just one person sitting at a table near the back.

"Professor Masen? The library's closing."

He looked at his watch, obviously surprised. "Wow, I had no idea it was so late. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. I tend to lose track of time when I'm in here too."

"Let me just put these back, and then I'll get out of your way."

"That's fine. I'll be downstairs."

True to his word, he was back at the front desk in less than five minutes, and he waited for her while she closed up.

"Are you okay walking back to your dorm?" he asked when they got outside.

"I live off campus, actually. My dad lives in Forks, so it's cheaper to commute."

"I guess we're both heading to the parking structure, then."

"I guess so."

They walked in silence for a little while. Finally Bella asked, "How do you like St. Helen's so far?"

"There's a different pace of life here, it's far more relaxed than Las Vegas. I'm still getting used to it, but it's nice. It must have been great growing up here."

She shrugged. "I grew up in Phoenix, but moved here during high school. Sometimes I miss the sun and the anonymity of living in a big city. "

"How come you didn't go away for school, then?"

"St. Helen's gave me a scholarship. And I didn't really want to leave my dad alone."

"You two sound close."

"I drove him crazy the first two years with my melodramatic antics, but we're really close now and he's really proud of the major I have chosen."

"What are you studying?"

"Wildlife Ecology and Conservation Sciences. I interned with the Department of Fish & Wildlife last summer, and I really enjoyed it."

"Wow, that's impressive. I guess I shouldn't look for you in any of my classes, then."

"Probably not." She grinned. "Somehow I don't think DFW would appreciate me taking creative writing."

"Yeah, I doubt it."

She stopped next to her truck. "This is me. It was nice talking to you, Professor."

"You too, Bella. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

Bella couldn't help smiling when Professor Masen walked into the library for the fifth Friday night in a row.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he remarked with a grin.

"Do I have to tell my dad I have a stalker?" she teased. "He is the Police of Chief, you know."

"I think you're safe. See you at closing?"

"I'll be here."

The hours flew by as she worked on a ten-page paper that was due Monday. All too soon, it was time to make her final rounds. As she got up from her seat, Austin, Peter, Julie, and Charlotte walked in.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? I thought you were at a concert."

"It just ended," Austin replied. "We thought we'd swing by and rescue you from boredom."

"That's sweet, but I still have to close up. Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll meet up with you in a bit?"

"You sure?"

Before she could reply, Professor Masen came down the steps. "Bella? It's five after eleven. Did you forget..." He trailed off when he realized he had an audience.

Charlotte turned and glared at Bella. "You have got to be kidding me. You know, it was bad enough with Peter and Liam..."

"Charlotte, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Then what is it?"

"I sit at the information desk. He does research upstairs. We walk to our cars. He goes home. I go home. That's all."

Charlotte's expression softened slightly. "That's all?"

"Yes. We can talk more about it if you want, but now I really do need to close up."

"Okay," said Austin. "Give us a call when you're done."

As they left the library, Bella heard Peter ask Charlotte, "So what exactly did you mean back there? About me and Liam?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

Once her friends were gone, Bella turned around to face the professor. "Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Do you think everything will be okay between you and Charlotte?"

"I don't see why not. I told her the truth — it's not like there's anything going on between the two of us."

"No. No, there's not."

He trailed after her as she checked the first floor for stragglers. "I can do my research on a different night, if you'd like."

She shot him a look. "Don't be ridiculous. Why are you getting all weird about this?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "A few years ago, when I was teaching at UNLV, one of my students and I became...close."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No. We kissed a few times, and then, I don't know, I guess we both wised up. After that, I swore I'd never become involved with one of my students."

She picked up her bag from the desk, and headed for the front door. "Sound like a good policy. So what's the problem?"

His reply was quiet, but it still stopped her in her tracks. "The problem is that you're not one of my students."

He stepped in front of her, and she really looked at him. Over the past few weeks, she had stopped seeing him as Edward Cullen's not-so-evil twin. He was just...Professor Masen.

And as Charlotte had once pointed out, he was totally lickable.

"No, I'm not," she finally replied. "But Charlotte is my friend, and I just don't think I can do this to her."

He took a step back. "Right. I understand. What exactly is the female equivalent of bros before hos, anyway?"

She laughed. "Chicks before dicks, maybe?"

"That sounds about right. I guess I should let you go catch up with your friends, then."

"Yeah. I should probably do that. Have a good night, Professor."

"You too."

She watched him walk away, and then pulled out her cell phone and called Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

The party was crowded and loud, and she had no idea how she was going to find her friends. On cue, Peter emerged from the throng of people. "Hey Bella!" he shouted above the music. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

They walked outside, where the decibel level was slightly lower than a jet engine. "What's up?" she asked.

"So here's the thing. Charlotte and I got to talking after we left the library, and I guess I was so focused on you last year that I never really paid attention to her. But, well, you and I didn't work out, obviously, and I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked her out."

"You do realize you're the second ex-boyfriend to ask me that, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that's a little weird."

"Just a little. Anyway, it's fine. I think you guys will be great together."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Thanks, Bella."

"No problem. Hey, I'm not really in a party mood. Can you tell everyone I just went home?"

"Sure. You want me to walk you to your car?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks. Have a good night."

"I will. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

Bella looked up at the clock for the fifteenth time in thirty minutes. It was 10:45 on Friday night, and the library was deserted. While she refused to admit that she'd been waiting all night for Professor Masen to show up, she couldn't deny she was disappointed when he didn't.

She closed up in record time, and was out the front door at 11:02. She nearly tripped over him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "I thought about coming in, pretending like nothing happened, but I figured that might be awkward."

"And you thought lurking out here was a better idea?"

"Not really. But I couldn't come up with Plan C."

She sat down next to him on the steps. "Would it be weird if I told you I missed you tonight?"

He looked at her carefully. "No, I don't think so. Friends can miss each other, right?"

"Right. Friends. Speaking of friends..."

"I know. Charlotte."

"Yeah. The thing is...she's actually dating someone."

"Good for her."

"It's my ex-boyfriend."

He looked surprised. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. They always ask permission."

"It's happened more than once?"

"Twice in a row."

He studied her, trying to catch her eye, but she was busy fiddling with the strap on her bag. "Why are you telling me all this, Bella?"

"I thought you'd be relieved. I can't imagine she'll keep flirting with you now."

"And that's the only reason?"

She finally met his gaze. "Did I mention I missed you?"

"You did."

"And that Charlotte's dating?"

"Mhmm."

"So are you waiting for an engraved invitation or something?"

He laughed, and then jumped to his feet. Holding out his hand, he said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

He pressed one quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "Somewhere campus security doesn't patrol."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

The ride to his apartment only took about fifteen minutes, and he kept their hands linked for most of it. They didn't talk much, and he wondered if she was having second thoughts.

He wanted this, wanted her, even if he knew it was probably crazy. Bella might not be his student, but he wasn't sure the university would care about that distinction. He'd been willing to cross that line before, but that didn't actually make it a good idea.

"You okay?" Bella asked suddenly. "You look...pensive."

He smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Just trying to remember if the apartment is presentable."

She looked skeptical, but didn't question it. "So I've been thinking," she said.

"About?"

"This. Us. It's probably crazy."

"Oh. Yeah, probably."

"Good thing I like crazy."

"You're trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?"

"Just trying to loosen you up. Would it help if I took off my shirt?"

He laughed. "That really would give me a heart attack. I appreciate the offer, though."

"I've found men are generally in favor of nudity."

"You are a little bit crazy, aren't you?"

"More than a little bit."

The finally reached his apartment, and he managed to not fumble putting the key in the lock. Once they were inside, he didn't waste any time. Lifting her up — he'd never noticed how tiny she was — he kissed her fiercely. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, parting her lips and wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved in the direction of the couch, and sat down with her straddling him.

His hands settled just above her hips, slipping beneath the hem of her shirt and grazing her bare skin. Needing to breathe, he broke free of her mouth and began to kiss his way along her jaw and down her throat. As he reached her pulse point, she murmured, "Yes, right there, Professor."

He chuckled against her skin. "You can call me Edward, you know."

She pulled back slightly so that she could look at him, her eyes sparkling. "I don't know, I kind of like 'Professor.' It makes me think you can...teach me things," she said, moving her hips against him.

He groaned at the feeling. "You know what, you can call me whatever you want if you keep doing that."

"Men are so easy," she laughed.

"Yes. Yes we are." He didn't let her talk for a while after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicks Before Dicks**

* * *

It was nearly one a.m., and they were spooned together in his bed. She let out a contented sigh as he traced patterns against her stomach. "That was definitely a learning experience," she commented.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and said in a mock-serious voice, "Education is very important."

She turned over so she was facing him, and hooked one leg over his. "So what are you going to teach me next?"

He cupped her ass with his hands and pulled her tight against him. "I don't want to use all my knowledge in one night."

"Something to look forward to, then," she said, nipping lightly at his collarbone. She rocked her body against his, feeling his cock trapped between them.

"On the other hand," he choked out, "you are a very willing student."

"And a very fast learner," she replied, scraping her nails lightly down his back.

"Well then," he said, dipping his head to nuzzle her breasts, "who am I to deny you higher learning?"

Reaching for a condom, he commenced with the next lesson.


End file.
